


exactly what shade of red is that scarf?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [178]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Knitting, Roserezi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rose knits a scarf, Terezi is curious.





	exactly what shade of red is that scarf?

Rose sat in her bed with a smile on her face. She had the blanket wrapped around her, and AirPods in her ear, while listening to a really interesting audiobook about eldritch horrors and human sacrifices, while holding the needles in her hand. She was knitting a scarf.

 

The motion of knitting was like second nature to the young god, and she moved her hands accordingly, while also making sure that the yarn was untangled. Knitting put her in her own world, and she was so focused, that she almost didn’t hear the door to the bedroom open.

 

In walked Terezi, and sniffed the air.

 

“Hey Rose, are you knitting?”

 

“That’s correct. I’m about halfway done with this scarf.” she told the troll.

 

“Neat, it’s red right? It smells like cherry.”

 

Rose was still not that used to the fact that the blind troll could smell colors. Well, she was  _ used  _ to it, but it was extremely easy to forget. For the most part, she actually forgot Terezi was blind.

 

So she answered her girlfriend.

 

“Yes, the scarf is read.”

 

“Red is the best color, but I can’t really pinpoint the exact shade. Can you hand me the scarf for a second?”

 

“Not in a million years, I’m not letting you lick on the scarf to find the right color, your damn saliva doesn’t wash out.”

 

“Challenge accepted.”

 

“Terezi, no.”


End file.
